User talk:A72
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ice burst superfused.pdf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gameloft Jp (talk) 02:52, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I looked and can't find a trace of a character named 'a72cha7vgel' in the game. Are you positive that is exactly how it is spelled (it is case-sensitive)? I only need your character's name, not your gamecenter or social network account (we use ID numbers for those, so the display name wouldn't help me). On a side note, you'll be happy to know we're releasing update 1 as we speak, and that your ice burst skills will all be fixed :D (I'll still send you a little something for the trouble :P ) Nevermind, I think I finally managed to find you. Your name was in all caps : ) I'll be sending a couple gold chest keys to your account soon. Sorry to hear you didn't get many of the new rooms. Feel free to comment or provide stats on your pulls. Personally, I'm also curious about whether or not the drop rate might be too low (considering it's a pretty major feature, you'd want most everyone to be able to take advantage of it). I think I opened around 25 Xinkashi chests and a couple minion ones, too, and got 3 rooms (but that includes a duplicate of the light one, so only 2 really). Might be a tad low (but then again, there's not much use for extra rooms once you have them). You can get the new items in the "regular" gear and minions chests, btw (just not as big a chance; don't know the exact percentages though). Thank you very much for the comments! It's super appreciated. If that's ok with you, I'd like to forward your feedback to the design team and the higher ups. I feel like it's important to receive constructive criticism from all our players (paying or not, big or small spenders). I myself have put a fair amount of money into the game, and was a bit dismayed to hear that rooms would have such a low drop rate (as you said yourself, it's a big feature of the update). I think there was talk about making it a garanteed drop for your first purchase, but the system doesn't really support it (all they could do was increase drop rates). I would honestly like them to consider gifting a room to everyone, so that players can enjoy some of the new features. I think your concerns are actually spot-on, and having new items/features/etc shouldn't only be for those that spend a lot. Maybe with your feedback I can convince them to make some of those a bit more accessible : ) I'll try to ask for the actual drop rates for rooms, but i know that in "regular" (i.e gold chests), you only have 15% chance to get a DLC item, so minion chests might not be your best bet for new content. I would actually suggest going with the Xankashi chests, as they have about 40% chance of netting you a new item, and you can get minions and rooms from them (perhaps they could have been clearer about the best way to get new minions/rooms). The drop rates for rooms are fairly low (although it's higher than 5%). I guess their reasonining was that you only really need one. There was the mention of having a common room (one that wouldn't be evolvable past tier 3) that could've been given to everyone, but they felt that it took a lot of time for artists and level designers to end up giving it to everyone (at least, that's the answer I was given). Most everyone I asked seemed to agree it would still have been nice to have a higher chance for your first room, or a common room for everyone, though. I'll ask if they can try applying something like that to future content. As for the stats on the new items and minions, they are actually slightly higher than for pre-update items. Armors have stats similar to serie 3 armors, weapons all seem to have better stats and minions, too. Note that, in the case of minions, the base stats are highly dependent on the "family" of the minion and its upkeep cost. But overall, Xankashi items are slightly more powerful than what was previously available (save for Wanted Challenge armors and weapons). In particular I noted the new water champion and the fire marksman as having really good stats. I haven't taken a good look at skills, yet : ) I will also try to update the wiki as soon as I can with the correct stats for both new and old items, so it'll be easier to make a comparison between different item sets and minions. Hello, I wasn't sure what you meant by crappy stats for the event armor (because I already have the dark one and it's great), but I realized they made a mistake in the Wanted Challenge slides and they're displaying the stats for T5 lvl1, instead of lvl100. So it's actually not ~1500 max, those are the base stats for tier 5. The max is still 2125 (like all other Wanted Challenge weapons and armors). We might try to fix it with a hotfix or something similar, because it's a big deterrent to players like you looking to upgrade their gear (it makes you think the armor is now crap instead of being the best). Also note that the current Wanted Challenge is *not* a Xinkashi event, it's a rerun of the first dark Wanted Challenge. We will have some new Wanted Challenges coming up, though : )